fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Apricorn
Apricorns are a type of item in the Pokémon Universe, they're native to the Johto Region and are useful for making PokéBalls, functioning as the progenitors for the modern PokéBall, due to being a more primitive design the creation of PokéBalls from Apricorns takes some time, usually 24 hours. While inedible to people and Pokémon in their normal state, grinding an Apricorn into a liquid state allows Pokémon to ingest it, resulting in a drink that has similar properties to PokéBlocks from the Hoenn Region and Poffins from the Sinnoh Region, however while the taste is reportedly similar the effect of an Aprijuice impacts a Pokémon's performance stats which dictate its abilities in sporting events like the Pokéathlon. It is also reported that Apricorns are capable of being found in the Isle of Armour, a sub-region off the coast of the Galar Region, although whether they're native or introduced is unknown. Apricorns also appear in the Kanto Region although much less commonly than in Johto, likely due to the difference in environment. Apricorn Types Canonical Apricorns Canonically, there are seven types of Apricorns: *'Black Apricorns' which create Heavy Balls, common around Central Johto and South-West Kanto, enhances all Performance Stats *'Blue Apricorns' which create Lure Balls, common around West Johto, Tohjo Falls & North-West Kanto, enhances the Skill Stat *'Green Apricorns' which create Friend Balls, common around South-East Johto, North Johto and East Kanto, they are the most common of all Apricorns, enhances the Jump Stat *'Pink Apricorns' which create Love Balls, common around East Johto and North-West Kanto, enhances the Speed (Performance) Stat *'Red Apricorns' which create Level Balls, common around North Johto and South Kanto, along with White Apricorns they are the rarest of the seven, enhances the Power Stat *'White Apricorns' which create Fast Balls, common around West Johto and North-West Kanto, along with Red Apricorns they are the rarest of the seven, does not Enhance Performance Stats *'Yellow Apricorns' which create Moon Balls, common around East Johto and East Kanto, enhances the Stamina Stat Fanonical Apricorns Alongside the existing seven varieties there are a number of other types of Apricorn colourations which exist each serving their own function in both Performance Stats and PokéBall creation. *'Cyan Apricorns' which create Frost Balls, common across the Silver Mountain Range, enhances the Skill and Jump Stats *'Purple Apricorns' which create Dusk Balls, common around East Johto and South Kanto, enhances the Skill and Power Stats *'Crystal Apricorns' which create Mirror Balls, uniquely found within caverns in the Johto Region, enhances the Skill and Speed (Performance) Stats *'Mint Apricorns' which create Wilt Balls, common around South Johto and West Kanto, enhances the Skill and Stamina Stats *'Khaki Apricorns' which create Bright Balls, only found near Cianwood City, enhances the Jump and Speed (Performance) Stats *'Gold Apricorns' which create Lucky Balls, found in North Johto only during Autumn, enhances the Jump and Power Stats *'Lime Apricorns' which create Greenhorn Balls, found around North-West Johto and North-East Kanto, enhances the Jump and Stamina Stats *'Crimson Apricorns' which create Rage Balls, found around Central Johto and on Cinnabar Island, enhances the Power and Speed (Performance) Stats *'Peach Apricorns' which create Aromatic Balls, found around West Johto and Central Kanto, enhances the Speed (Performance) and Stamina Stats *'Orange Apricorns' which create Alert Balls, found exclusively around the Ruins of Alph, enhances the Power and Stamian Stats PokéBalls Apricorns as noted above are useful for creating a number of PokéBalls, each having distinct functions not seen in standard manufactured PokéBalls. It is unclear if it is possible to replicate the effects of an Apricorn-based PokéBall through standard manufactured PokéBalls. Canonical PokéBalls *'Heavy Ball' - Effective at capturing heavier Pokémon *'Lure Ball' - Effective at capturing Pokémon encountered through Fishing *'Friend Ball' - Captured Pokémon are more Friendly *'Love Ball' - Effective at capturing Pokémon of the opposite gender as the trainer's Pokémon *'Level Ball' - Effective at capturing Pokémon at lower levels to the trainer's Pokémon *'Fast Ball' - Effective at capturing fast Pokémon *'Moon Ball' - Effective at capturing Pokémon whose evolutionary lines use the Moon Stone to evolve Fanonical PokéBalls *'Frost Ball' - Effective at capturing Ice-Type Pokémon and Pokémon during Hail Conditions *'Dusk Ball' - Effective at capturing Pokémon whose evolutionary lines use the Dusk Stone to evolve *'Mirror Ball' - Will have the opposite effect as the last PokéBall used including a previous Mirror Ball *'Wilt Ball' - Extremely effective at capturing Pokémon under a Status Ailment *'Bright Ball' - Effective at capturing Pokémon during Sunny Weather *'Lucky Ball' - More likely to have a Critical Capture than other PokéBalls *'Greenhorn Ball' - Effecitve at capturing Pokémon in their base forms (even more so for Baby Pokémon) *'Rage Ball' - Effective at capturing Pokémon with high Attack Stats *'Aromatic Ball' - Effective at capturing Grass-Type and Bug-Type Pokémon *'Alert Ball' - Extremely effective at capturing Pokémon who are Asleep however wakes them up if it fails Apricorn Craftsmen The talent for making PokéBalls out of Apricorns is a relatively rare talent and to date only one individual, a man named Kurt, located in the Johto Region's Azalea Town is known to possess the abilities to do so successfully, although given the prominence of Apricorn-based PokéBalls outside of the Johto Region it is likely there are others. It is unknown how skilled one needs to be to create PokéBalls from Apricorns as there are no known schools on the subject. The nature of making PokéBalls from Apricorns has similarities to other crafts especially sculpting and woodwork so mastery of the skill may be comparable to those. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Items